


Convergence

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: ABO Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin is a blanket burrito, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, beta Obi-Wan, omega Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin goes into his first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't gonna write anymore in this series, but it was too fluffy for me to resist.

Anakin notices the faint itch under his skin when he wakes up in the morning, but he immediately dismisses it out of hand. After all, he is always itching to do new and exciting things, so this is probably just something like that.

By midmorning though, the itch has grown. He feels too small for his body, like his skin will slip off if he moves too fast. He can feel sweat collecting on his forehead, and he feels vulnerable, as if the Temple isn’t safe.

Anakin figures that lightsaber training will help him regain his sense of security, but he gets turned away at the doors of the training salle, with strict orders to report to the Healers. He is halfway to there when he realizes that, if he goes to the medbay, anyone could walk in and see him, attack him. _Anyone._ Clearly, the medbay isn’t safe enough.

A part of him knows that he is acting a little paranoid as he carefully sneaks his way back to the rooms he shares with his Master. Obi-Wan is out at the moment, teaching a class on Form III, but no one will barge into their rooms. They’re likely the safest place in the building, with the exception of the holocron vaults.

Anakin pauses, giving serious consideration to sneaking into the vaults and hiding there for a few days. He only decides against it because the holocron vaults wouldn’t be very comfortable, not compared to his own bed.

A sudden sound at the end of the hallway has him instinctively fleeing back to their rooms, not wanting to be caught out in the open. 

Anakin nearly sags against the wall in relief once the door of their rooms is shut behind him, separating him from the outside world. As he is making his way to his own bedroom, something catches his attention at Obi-Wan’s door. He is fairly sure that it smells like he would be better protected if he hunkered down in Obi-Wan’s room instead of his own.

The realization of what is happening hits him with all the force of a speeder crash. He’s going into heat. Probably just pseudo-heat, seeing as he has no urge to sit on a knot for days on end, but still. It would be best if he stays in his rooms for a few days to ride it out, then gets suppressants from the Healers once it was over.

And yet he can’t summon up the energy to move from the doorway of Obi-Wan’s bedroom. He wants to move, truly he does, but it smells so good in there, and Anakin has never been the best at resisting temptations.

His feet carry him into Obi-Wan’s bedroom as if they have a mind of their own. His attention is immediately grabbed by the bed which, of everything in the room, smells the most like his Master. The bed has been carefully made, all of the blankets pulled to perfectly even corners, and Anakin has an undeniable urge to mess it all up.

He flops onto the bed, burying his face in Obi-Wan’s pillow. The scent is strongest here, and it clears Anakin’s head a little. He realizes that maybe he should comm Obi-Wan and inform him of the situation. Almost as soon as he considers this, though, he is gripped with an unshakeable fear that someone will see. Maybe Obi-Wan is in public right now, and he’ll take the comm surrounded by other Jedi, who will all hear.

No, Anakin decides, he’ll wait until Obi-Wan gets back.

He wraps the blankets around him in an effort to get warmer, all two of them. Obi-Wan, Anakin decides, needs more blankets on his bed. Still bundled in the blankets, Anakin carefully stands and makes his way to his room to get the blankets off his bed. What could be better than being surrounded by blankets that smell like both himself and Obi-Wan?

Anakin is carefully shuffling back to Obi-Wan’s room, his arms full of his own blankets and still wrapped in Obi-Wan’s blankets, when Obi-Wan returns.

“Padawan,” Obi-Wan begins, eyeing Anakin as if he is some vaguely threatening alien creature. “What are you doing?”

Anakin freezes. He knows he should explain, but the words won’t even form in his mind, let alone escape from his throat. Something of his panic must show on his face because Obi-Wan sighs, his expression softening into concern.

“I figured this would be happening sometime soon. Pseudo-heat?” he asks.

Anakin nods, his cheeks burning, before he tucks his face into his blankets, his shoulders tense. He expects to be ordered back into his rooms, to be forced to give up the blankets he stole from Obi-Wan’s room.

Instead, he is engulfed in a crushing hug.

“It’s alright Anakin,” Obi-Wan says as he rubs one of his hands up and down Anakin’s back. He sends reassurance and comfort through the Force, and Anakin soaks it up greedily.

He sags into Obi-Wan, all of the tension leaving his body at once. Obi-Wan startles a little when Anakin buries his face in his neck, but Anakin is beyond caring at this point. The pure, unadulterated pheromones that he can scent are telling him that he can trust Obi-Wan with anything, that Obi-Wan is the safest person in the galaxy.

Anakin doesn’t know what Obi-Wan can scent from the heat pheromones he’s giving off, but whatever it is makes Obi-Wan gently steer him to the couch and sit him down. As soon as Obi-Wan is sitting, Anakin clambers into his lap, despite still being wrapped in blankets and being almost the same height as the other man. Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything, merely wraps him in another hug.

The stress of feeling vulnerable and afraid earlier has made Anakin very tired. His eyelids begin to droop, and he figures that it wouldn’t hurt to take a short nap. After all, Obi-Wan is here now, and he is safe.

The last thing he hears before he falls asleep is Obi-Wan saying “We’ll get you suppressants after your heat is over so you don’t have to go through this again.

0o0o0

Anakin ends up spending a day in the Healers because he is allergic to the suppressants.


End file.
